


She brought a fucking mori

by TheStrangeLittleAngel



Series: Trials and Tribulations [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danny deserves this, Death, Gen, Killer Swap(?), Mori - Freeform, Survivor!Danny, let's be real here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeLittleAngel/pseuds/TheStrangeLittleAngel
Summary: Danny's turned into a Survivor and forced to face the Killers as a (probably well-deserved) punishment... And it appears the Entity may have found his replacement.
Series: Trials and Tribulations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	She brought a fucking mori

Danny found a safe wall to hide behind when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The hatch was nowhere in sight so all he could do was hope she didn't see him duck inside. The shuffling in the grass told him she had. He found a corner to hide in as she stepped into the room.

The ribbons on the masked woman's jacket floated aimlessly behind her as she drifted by, seemingly unaware of his presence. He sneered when he caught a glimpse of the mask - _his mask._ In a way, he felt the Entity betrayed him by allowing this mystery woman to not only wear his mask, but _use his abilities as well?_

Where did that omnipresent bitch get off...

She disappeared around a corner and he quietly snuck out of his hiding spot, making sure he didn't catch any glimpses of white among the trees. She hadn't seen him. Thank God. He started slowly walking in the other direction, making sure to check behind him on occasion.

The sound of the hatch slamming shut surprised him enough to send him stumbling and nearly tripping over a rock. _Fuck_. Well, there were always the gates, and they seemed to be a fair distance apart. He made his way towards the closest one and tried his luck.

Just as the box hit two lights, he felt that painful sting of exposure. He immediately started looking around, but couldn't find her anywhere... Until a knife was driven into his back. He went down.

When he forced himself onto his side, he looked up to see her hovering over him. "What the fuck are you looking at? Pick me up already."

She knelt down and held her still-bloodied blade to his neck, seemingly basking in his suffering. How he wished it was him in that position instead.

Maybe another tactic could work. "Well, if you're not, mind telling me who you are? Or, better yet, who you _think_ you are for daring to wear _my mask?"_

She brought the tip of her blade up to her covered face and tilted her head to the side. Was she... Mocking him? What the fuck?

"Yes, that mask, darling." She simply shook her head and stood up in response. "Not much of a talker, eh?" He raised an eyebrow as she stepped over him and nudged him onto his back. Just when he was going to make a snarky comment, she dropped down to straddle his waist. After recovering from a brief moment of shock, he cracked a wide grin. "What, you got the hots for me or something, doll? Is that why you stol-"

A knife got plunged into his stomach, cutting him off. It was brought up again and then drive into his side. He cried out at the brutal twist. Finally, it was plunged directly into his chest. His vision started blurring as she stood up and pulled something out from her coat. Whatever it was flashed a few times before it was put away. He was dead by the time she ripped her knife back out.

_She brought a fucking mori._

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet while I'm busy writing the next chapters of my fics.
> 
> This was originally an idea for a Zarina/Danny RP I'm doing with a friend, but I figured I'd upload it here cuz it's pretty ambiguous. Pretend it's whoever you want it to be lmao.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
